Don't You Dare!
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is what William and Julia do right after Henry & Ruth's wedding! Some spoilers!


A one shot fanfic! Enjoy!

….

After Henry and Ruth rode off in the carriage and everyone bid them farewell, the butler informed the guests if they would like to stay for a bit or stay for the night again they were welcome too.

The inspector decided to let everyone have an extra day off; but he decided to head home but took some of the flowers and made a boutique for Margaret; but William, Julia and George decided to stay for an extra night.

William and Julia got the same room as they did the night before, and George got a room across from them.

The guest enjoyed some left over food that the butler didn't want to go to waste. William enjoyed a lobster while both Julia and George enjoyed salmon. For dessert there was left over white wedding cake with raspberries and blueberries.

After the food was all gone and the dirty dishes were put away, George decided to turn in for the night, while William and Julia decided to go outside to the pool area.

They walk hand in hand around the pool and talk and decide to dip their feet in the cool water. William is hesitate at first but with Julia's encouragement does it anyway and they continue talking.

"the wedding wasn't so bad, William"

"I believe ours was way better"

Julia giggles "I agree, but last night, did you enjoy it?" she asks him with a seductive look

William smiles and takes her hand, "even if it's a quickie, I do enjoy it"

"good." Julia says and smiles

They continue talking when the band starts playing one more song, the wedding waltz.

"William their playing the song, we danced to at our wedding"

He leans into her, "I gave them an extra 5 dollars and asked them if they could play the wedding waltz after their break"

Julia smiles, "really?"

A William smile back "really" and stands up and lets out his hand and says "Mrs. Murdoch, care to dance?"

Julia smiles and takes his hand, "yes"

They danced the same way as they did at their wedding, and laughed and kissed.

"William, remember the first time we danced?"

William nodded, "I tripped and grabbed you bum. I was so embarrassed and you gasped. I was afraid you would be mad at me"

Julia giggles and shakes her head "to be honest, I was very turned on"

"really?" William says with a smile and slides his hand down and squeezes her bum and she lets out at gasp

"William…"

They both laugh and they continue dancing and he turns her and picks her up bridal style and starts teasing her that he was going to trip into the water.

"oh…oh…no"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare, William Murdoch!"

"I promise I won't" then he jumps in the pool with her.

Julia screams and gasps, pops from under the water and they begin laughing and kissing.

They swim for a bit and get out and run upstairs to their room and get out of their wet clothes and set them out to dry by the fire they made. They decide to not wear any pajamas and sleep naked which was a good thing because by the time they were both under the covers, they were all over each other.

(The Next Morning)

William was the first to wake and check on their clothing which was dry. He went to the bathroom and decided to have a bath, then shaved and brushes his teeth. When he got out of the bathroom, Julia was up and putting on her dress. After they were both dressed they head down stairs for breakfast and head home. As their leaving their room they see George coming out of his room.

"oh, morning, sir, doctor" he says with a yawn

"morning George, have a good sleep?" asks William

"unfortunately, no"

"oh, why not?" asked Julia

"I kept hearing these weird noises and a constant banging" then he snaps his fingers, "maybe this house was is haunted?"

"actually, Geor…" Julia was about to say when William interrupted her

"maybe, you're right, George. Now let's have some of that delicious breakfast I smell"

"yes, your right, sir"

They head down but Julia stops William, "William, shouldn't we tell him it was us that made those noises?"

He looks at her "Don't you dare"

Unfortunately George over heard what they said and couldn't believe that was them which made him lose his appetite.

The End


End file.
